Once Upon A Moment
by littlemissguppy
Summary: Cass is a normal lass, living in a simple life.But when her bestfriend gave her a One Direction concert ticket on the day of her birthday and when she randomly meets a member of the band from the coffee shop, her love and life's journey will begin there
1. Chapter 1: Snap!

I sat down on and placed my history book on my desk and literally just stared at it. I scrutinized the cover of the book and only by that time that I realized the Irish flag on the top right edge of it. Wait, the flag of Ireland? How long was that sitting there? How come I haven't noticed that? Oh. It's not only the Irish flag that's not in the book, all the flags of the world is there, which are all situated at the edges – more like a frame. I admit, it looks bad and weird but whatever, as long as the Irish flag is there.

Hey, I'm not a very nationalistic person because first thing's first, I'm not Irish. The Irish flag just matters to me because of the country that it represents – Ireland! And in Ireland is where we would find the most adorable lad of all, none other than Niall Horan. Ahh, why does he have to be so adorable?

_He stared at me with his oh so stunning blue eyes that seemed to be communicating with me in some way. I felt my jaw drop as I looked at what he is wearing tonight. Skinny jeans, white polo shirt inserted at his jeans, a bow tie, and yeah, suspenders. "Wow Mr. Horan, you look like Tommo tonight!" I exclaimed as I tried to keep his mouth shut regarding my jaw dropping incident. He makes things like that a big deal and I don't know why. _

"_Oh no, of course I did not!" Niall exclaimed, obviously trying to deny the fact. _

"_Oh yes, you do mister." _

"_Okay I give up, yeah, I tried to for I heard you like Louis' style." He mumbled. _

"_You dressed like that for me? Ahh Niall, how sweet of you! But you need not to do that; I like you and your style the way you are and the way it is. But yes, I do like his style too and yes, you look so good tonight." I complimented Niall and I think I saw him blush. _

"_Oh..so that's why your jaw dropped a while ago.." He said to me then laughed afterwards. Oh how adorable. But hey, he still didn't drop the topic! _

"_Oh you adorable fella, you're still making a big deal out of things like that eh?" _

"_Yes, I still do. So, jaw dropper, shall we?" Niall asked me offering me his hand. _

" _Yes, adorable fella" I said while grabbing his hand and braced my arms around his. And we stepped down the stairs on the way to his car. Oh how I love him…_

Snap! Okay, did I just daydream? Yeah, I just did. Did I just imagine myself dating with Niall Horan? Yes I did. Oh shoot, I already spent 10 minutes staring at the book and another 10 daydreaming about *cough* him. Okay enough with this, lemme study history first and then do my homework and finally, fangirl. (Oh yes, it's one of my priorities.) Wait, can you please first count how many times I used the word yes?


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise via Phone Call

Studying history had been a sleepy time for me. I highly doubt if I'll remember anything for our quiz tomorrow. And I gave up; I had studied only like half of the pointers our teacher gave us. So I just went to making my homework and just like my studying session, it had been lousy but at least I finished my homework, which is a good thing.

I arranged my things for tomorrow and after doing it, I decided to get washed up because I feel so sticky and sweaty, talk about a very long day. I went downstairs with my robe on bringing with me my soap and other bathing necessities. The shower of my bathroom was broken so I need to use the bathroom downstairs. I got in and immediately stripped down from my robe and stepped into the shower. It feels so relaxing to be in the water after a very tiring and lousy day. By the time I put shampoo in my head I heard my mother calling me from the living room. Wow, I never even know she was there! I turned off the shower and listened to her one more time.

"Cassie! Come down here! Someone's calling you, I think it's Samantha and she says its urgent!" I guess I'm not the only who doesn't know our whereabouts inside the house.

"Mom, I'm in the shower! I'm not upstairs! Can you please tell Sam to call me back again?" I heard no response from mom so I assumed she had heard what I said and told Sam to call me later. So I turned on the shower again and rinsed off the shampoo on my head, I grabbed my conditioner and placed some contents on my hand readying to put it in my scalp. But I heard a knock on the door.

"Cassie, are you here? It's Samantha; she says she can't call you back later. Don't worry about coming out, I brought the phone here with me" mom said with a very loud and fast voice.

"Yes, mom", I answered sheepishly, slightly pissed. I half-opened the door and rolled my eyes, "Mom, you can just call her Sam and thanks". She got no response regarding it but, "I'll be waiting here okay?" "Okay mom", I said while grabbing the phone from her hand.

I got the phone and immediately talked to Sam. "Hey Sam! What's the fuss?"

"Happy Birthday Cassandra and May the odds be ever in favor!" Samantha said happily in an American accent.

"Wow, Samantha, it's been a long time since you called me that and don't you ever call me that again ok?" I answered back with sarcasm.

"I said happy birthday Cass, any response?" Sam asked.

"Umm thanks? Wait, what's the date today? But uh never mind", I took it back to make our conversation faster for I realized I was naked while we are talking which is awkward to my part!

"Ok, let me get this fast and straight because I know you're in the bathroom and naked" Sam said as if reading my mind.

"What! No! Pfft, of course not!" I denied.

"Stop denying Cass, your mom told me your in the shower and naked". Sam said with a laugh.

"Okay, I give up. So, talk faster please", I said rolling my eyes.

"Cass, I have a big surprise to tell you. You know about one direction coming over here right?"Sam said with excitement in her voice.

"Yes? Why?" I asked her, confused. Since when did she become a directioner?

"My big surprise is that… *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* Oh shoot, I muttered under my breath.

"Sam? Hello? Sam? What's your surprise? Hello?" I said on the phone, almost shouting. Sigh. Did Sam really hang up on me? Or her dad has cut off her phone privileges again abruptly? Oh poor Sam. Why is her dad like that? You know, since her dad had found out about her sneaking around and talking late nights on the phone with her supposed to be secret boyfriend, her dad has been so overprotective and paranoid about the whole thing. That results to her having phone curfews and if her call or talking with someone exceeds to like ten or fifteen minutes, her dad shuts the phone even while she's talking. Going back, what's the big surprise she's talking about? I shook my head trying to answer the question myself even though I couldn't. And then I gave the phone to mom, over the door and proceeded to my shower session.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise! Surprise!

_I wanna stay up all night and do it all with you! Up all night like this, all night, up all night_ – then I shut my phone alarm off. Isn't it ironic that my alarm 'song' is up all night? I stifled a yawn, stretched my arms and glanced at the time. Oh shoot! It's 6:30 already! Got thirty minutes to prepare! I quickly jumped off the bed and combed my hair, brushed my teeth, stripped off and got dressed – don't worry about shower, I showered last night anyways. I was now wearing a cropped tee with the England flag printed on it and skinny jeans above my Victoria secret paired bra and undies. I feel sexy. Haha. I tiptoed downstairs to the kitchen and greeted my mom good morning. She nodded to me whilst she was still busy cooking the pancakes.

"Hey mom, I'm sorry but I cannot eat that. I'm late for school" I said whilst grabbing an apple from the counter.

"Ok but make sure to finish that apple okay?" she said with worry in her eyes.

"Don't worry mom, I won't pass out like I did last year". I said jokingly, quickly reminiscing the time wherein I passed out in front of a hundred- no more like a thousand of people while performing in the school's talent show. Honestly, I didn't eat that day, I guess I was too excited.

"Yeah, sure, bye love you and happy birthday Cassandra!" my mom said walking to me and kissed me on my right cheek, breaking the trance. I hurriedly grabbed my backpack, went to the shoe stand, grabbed my wedgie and slipped it on.

Whilst walking to the bus stand rapidly, I heard a voice from behind me. I recognized it immediately – it's Sam's. I looked backed and was shocked with what I saw – Sam's driving her new car. I felt happy for her. She stopped by me and ordered me to hop on, and so I did as I was told. It was a 10 minute ride from the bus station to the school but since I reckon that Sam's a quite fast driver, we arrived there consuming half of the normal time only. And the whole trip has been heck quiet. As soon as we stopped, we got our makeup bags as if we had rehearsed to do it at the same time. We quickly dabbed in our makeups, and at the same time, pursed our lips together. We laughed and got out of the car without a word. It felt nothing at first but later it felt awkward.

"Happy Birthday again Cassandra!" Sam said, breaking the quiet mood as we reached our lockers.

"Umm, thanks Sam, but shush, I don't want people to know about my birthday or else-"Sam broke my rant off by covering my mouth with her hands and handing me an envelope with the other.

"Remember the surprise I was talking to you about last night? Well that's it" she said smiling.

"O-k-a-y" I said eyeing her while she grinned at me. I ripped the side off and got the content off. Oh my God! I said mentally. Sam squealed before me and joined in her afterwards.

"Oh my god Sam! You got this for me? Oh my gosh how can I ever repay you?" I said to her half squealing,half shouting. "Thank you so much!" and then I hugged her.

"Oh dear Cassandra, it's no big deal" Sam said whilst breaking the hug. Then she placed a kiss on my cheek. "Happy birthday best and make sure to not faint over there 'kay?" She said before walking out heading to her class, leaving me there with my jaw dropped.

"I got One Direction tickets as presents! Boo yeah!" I shouted at the hallways like a complete retard, luckily no one there. I did it because I was just so happy and excited about it. Oh my gosh, 2 weeks, before their concert! I cannot believe that I'll be seeing one direction in two weeks! I heard the bell ring, indicating that I only have 5 minutes to go to my first class which is three blocks away.


	4. Chapter 4: Fake Moustache

_Part 1 – The Customer in Disguise_

_Cass' POV_

"Thank you sir and come back again!" I said as the burly man in front of me grabbed his coffee and walked out the store. I sat on the stool and took of my cap, revealing my hair wrapped up with hair net. I grabbed my hankie and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I never knew working in the take-counter is tiring. And even though, the room's air-conditioned, it still felt hot here. Of course, I work in a coffee shop and behind me is where they make all the steaming hot coffees and stuff. I wish they'd relocate me, I mean, aren't take-out counters supposed to be outside?

"Hey miss, I said I want to order a frapuccino and a muffin." A quite-familiar voice said before me, causing me to jump off my seat.

I shook my head and placed my cap back to my head murmuring sorry to the customer but still not looking at him for I was too embarrassed. He just saw me staring at the wall and maybe with my mouth open!

"One frapuccino and a muffin for Mr" I stopped and raised my eyebrows as him, stating the obvious that I was asking for his name.

"Uhh, Hor- I mean, Hudson. Yeah, Hudson." He told me smiling showing his braces. Wow, he has an Irish accent!

"I repeat one frapuccino and a muffin for Mr. Hudson please!" I said over the microphone.

"5 more minutes!" the baker's voice ringed over my earpiece.

"Uh sir, you still need to wait 5 more minutes for the muffin, if you don't mind."

He nodded and flashed that adorable smile of his to me again. I stared at him and realized he was wearing a red Ralph Lauren shirt, jeans, a white cap and of course a pair of supras. He's white and when i said white i mean like white as snow. You know snow white kind of white? Yeah, that's his skin tone. And then there it occurred me, there's something very familiar about this guy. The blonde hair that's sticking out of his cap, the braces - wait, no! This can't be Niall Horan, right?

"Miss, I said how much?" He said almost laughing. "You really like daydreaming don't you?"

I stifled a laugh too, quite staring at the glasses that are covering his eyes. "Kinda", I answered. I cleared my throat and said, "two dollars and ninety-nine cents sir, and sorry about that".

"Nah, don't worry about it" he said and gave me 5 dollars," and keep the change."

"Really sir? Wow, you're so kind! Thank you!"

"Yeah, consider that as a tip to you me lovely lady" he said smirking. And there I noticed his weird moustache. Kinda like the one Louis Tomlinson wears almost like all the time.

"Ok, sir you can take a seat over there" I said to him whilst handling him his waiting number and also whilst motioning my head to the table in front of the counter. He didn't move a bit so I stepped to the left and looked if there was another customer waiting. Good thing there's none; just the two couples talking on two different tables. I smiled at them, seeing how happy they are. God, I wonder how it feels like to have a boyfriend. I looked at him and the moustache he has again. I admit it really looks fake and familiar, even at this second glance around.

"Sir, if you don't mind, is that a real moustache? It kinda looks familiar. You know I'm a directioner and that looks like the kind of moustache Louis Tomlinson wears for you know, stuffs" I told him those things and winced every time I mention Louis' name. Hmm, I wonder why.

"What uh, no, I mean yes. This is real. Uhh, I mean, does it look fake?" he said stammering and then he touched his moustache but unfortunately it fell off, both revealing the truth that his moustache is fake and that he just lied to me. I laughed at him and he tried to put it back again, looking at the surroundings. But then he gave up maybe realizing that the moustache won't be put back again. He let out a sigh and then he took his glasses off and smiled at me. Oh my God!

"Niall Horan?" I said almost screaming. He placed his index finger over his lips indicating for me to keep quiet, so I did; but only a little.

"You're ki-kidding me right? I mean, that can't be you I mean, your concert isn't until in a week and oh my gosh why am I talking this fast and oh my gosh am I fangirling? Oh yes, of course I did." I covered my mouth with my hand and looked at him. Wow he's even more handsome in person!

"Shh, calm down. Haha, you know you need to breathe between those lines do you?" he said then continued laughing.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to fangirl, I guess I was just shocked. Wait, did my shouting draw any of those guys attention to you? If so, sorry." I said batting my lashes apologetically, keeping my eyes at him. If only you can feel what I'm feeling now. I'm cold, my hands and feet are shaking, blood is rushing to my ears and I really don't know. I feel so ecstatic yet nervous yet I need to calm down. Calm down Cass, I told myself, that's just Niall Horan - the most adorable lad ever. Sigh.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm kinda used to that stuff now and-" then the bell rang interrupting him. I jumped up again, 'one second' I mouthed to him and got the frapuccino and placed the muffin on a brown paper bag and gave it to him.

"Here's your frapuccino and muffin Mr. Hudson" I said the Hudson word slowly and raised my eyebrows at him jokingly.

"Thanks and you know you look cute when you do that" he said then winked at me.

Oh my gosh, Niall Horan winked at me! Wow, I sounded like those fangirls on youtube! But anyways, I'm with Niall now, wearing a cap, a red apron, a white shirt underneath, striped loose pants (I know, it is weird right?), and white Nike shoes. And I need to calm down.

When I came back to my senses, I then realized that he was already heading for the door but then he stopped abruptly, with his right hand still gripping on the handle, as if he has forgotten something. He came back to the counter and asked me to give him a pen and a paper. Awestruck, I immediately gave those to him. Don't want to disappoint my future husband. Haha, I laughed at the thought. He scribbled something then handed me back the paper and pen.

"Thank you and you know, your laugh is so cute too". He winked at me again whilst smiling and headed again to the door and got out. He heard me laugh? Oh my gosh.

Smiling, I looked at what he wrote and there in that very paper was his number with the words "Hey i just met you and this is crazy but here's my number, so call me maybe? xx".

Oh my gosh. I've got Niall Horan's number! Could this day get anymore better?

_Part 2- Chasing Cars_

_Niall's POV_

As I went out of the shop, I automatically and literally stared at nothing with mouth open wide. Wow, have I just met the most beautiful girl of all? Wow, just wow. I cannot believe it. Surely I now look like her daydreaming or even fangirling. Haha, I laughed at the thought mentally while forcing a smile on my lips. As I thought about her more, a car honked suddenly in front of me, breaking the trance.

Beeeep! I heard as I looked at Louis on the driver's seat disguised like me - wearing a fake moustache. He probably had taken some of his disguise outfits a while ago. Louis beeped again using his left hand, looking at me with his lips pursed and eyebrows raising questioningly. I then shook my head, to get back to reality and walked straight to the car.

As I opened the front seat door, I heard Zayn's voice at the back with his ''Vas' Happenin!'' and a Louis' lady, flirty version of 'What took you so long?'. At first I ignored them; because my thoughts were still to that girl I just met a while ago. But when Louis drove again and while I was relaxing in my seat and thinking about that girl, somebody patted me from the back so I angrily stared at the back and realized it was Zayn.

''Vas Happenin' mate?'' he said with an Indian accent.

''Uh nothing, I guess'' I answered looking back to the front,trying to cut the conversation off.

''Look here mate, what has happened to you out there?'' Liam said with his very serious tone.

''Nah, ignore them mate.'' Louis said still driving. He looked at me with cute eyes and batted his eyelashes at me like a girl but as if he was trying to read me out. ''What they're trying to tell you is that'' he said looking back at the front, ''why aren't you eating your muffin and why aren't you drinking you frapuccino?''.

''Right, that's it. Thank you Lou'' Zayn said while bending forward and pressing Louis' right cheek.

''No problem love'' Louis said stroking Zayn's hand with his free hand.

''Uh, no. I have eaten some inside already, I'm saving these two for later.''

''Oh wook at our baby Niall, saving food for winter'' Louis said with a baby's voice.

''Uh so you're planning to eat that later?'' Zayn asked. ''I tell you, that's gonna taste bad later because you know it'll lose its hotness and coldness'' he said referring to the muffin and the frapuccino respectively.

''Yeah, you can just reheat that later in the microwave and put that frapuccino in the fridge'' Liam said, actually believing my excuse. Whew, that was a close one! Yet, my excuse has been believable and well, half-true? Never mind. Yay!

''By the way, where's Harry?'' I asked looking at the back.

''Harreh? Oh shoot!'' Louis said pressing on the breaks. Good thing he did that smoothly or else I could've banged myself on the airbag and break my nose. I'm not vain but I just hate being bruised and the thought of being crased into something makes me sick.

Louis started the car again and we drove to the nearest place with parking space which happened to be a closed pub fortunately. We all went quiet after that but not until Louis and I heard Zayn and Liam laughing from behind, well half snorting.

''What's so funnay? Harreh's not in here!'' Louis said. ''Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod'' Louis said in a fast female voice, fanning himself as if he's hyperventilating. Oh how Louis does that female impersonating thing so great?

'' Ok, ok, we quit. Don't bother lads, Harry's on the baggage trunk.'' Liam said still quite gasping for air.

''What? Harry's in the trunk?'' Louis and I said in unison then laughed afterwards.

''Wait, how'd he get in there?'' Louis asked, still laughing.

''Let's just say I kidnapped him while still disguised as a gay." The 'Bradford bad boy' said casually.

"You disguised as a gay?" Louis and I said in unison, facing at the back.

"Umm yeah?" Zayn said, eyebrows creasing.

"How come I don't see any make-up on? Oh wait, is that my mascara you're wearing?" Louis said, impersonating a female again.

"Oh for God's sake Louis would you cut that off already!" I snapped at him, "I'm jealous on how you do that you know!" I said then the three of them laughed hysterically.

"Don't worry love, I'll teach you that, I promise." Louis said winking at me.

"By the way, why'd you disguise as a gay Zayn?" I asked.

"It's because I needed to go to the cosmetic shop to find some mirror." Zayn said in a very low voice, slightly embarrassed while clasping and twitching his hands.

"Mirrors? Again?" This time it was the three of us – Liam, Louis, and I who laughed altogether very loudly.

"Haven't you bought a mirror yesterday Zayn?" Liam asked, still not containing his emotions.

"Yeah? But I gave it to a fan yesterday cos she was asking for it with my autograph. Quite demanding eh? But I still love them though."

"What a sweet thing to do for a Bradford Bad Boy like you…" Louis said dreamingly, stroking Zayn's hair. Zayn smiled at Louis back.

"Ehemm, Zouis moment alert!" Liam coughed on and I laughed. I just feel so happy to be around this guys.

"So enough about you and you two," I said pointing at Zayn and Louis and Zayn, "what about Harry? Do you think he's still breathing there?"

"HARREH!" Louis jumped off from the driver and went outside directly opening the trunk. We all followed after him.

"Hazzapennin Harry?" Zayn asked with his Indian accent again.

Harry just stared back at him while Louis was getting him up from the trunk. Then hurriedly untied Harry and got the tape from Harry's mouth. Harry stretched his arms and opened his mouth weirdly, seemingly adjusting it too.

"Harreh!" Louis shouted to Harry, hugging him.

"Loueeeh!" Harry shouted, hugging him back.

"Awwee" a girl's voice said at the back. We all suddenly froze. Who that could be? With no single word said, we all ran into the car and Louis drove quickly just in time before we got swarmed over by a bunch of girls. It's not that we don't love our fans, it's just for security reasons as what Paul always says to us. Wait? What? Paul! I jumped at with the thought.

"Guys, what do you think Paul would-"I was abruptly cut off with the loud screaming of fans running from behind us.

"Wow, our girls are incredible!" Liam exclaimed. "I totally would've a twitcam tonight, don't wanna leave them hangin'." He continued.

"I know right!" Harry exclaimed, cheekily.

"Guys," I started again, fortunately as I had started the lads' eyes were on to me; except for Louis' of course because his driving. "What do you think Paul would say to us?"

"Oh yes! Paul!" Harry screamed frantically.

"Guys, what time is it already?"Liam asked, quite serious. Zayn then looked at the time on his Iphone.

"Umm, 5:30" Zayn answered.

"Oh shoot." Liam muttered.

"I know love, it's 30 minutes till curfew and it takes an hour or half, depends on the traffic to go back to the hotel" Louis said.

"Louis, can you drive faster please?" I pleaded.

"Oh yes, be sure to buckle up 'cause this is going to be a heck of a ride."

I chuckled and buckled up then Louis began to drive faster, seemingly chasing cars.


End file.
